


Chores

by FoxGlade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGlade/pseuds/FoxGlade
Summary: The Ghost crew has some downtime, and Sabine has a bonding moment with the new crew member over a shared annoyance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ezra firmly saying how much he trusts sabine in the latest ep really got me, okay...... i love the space siblings and i hope they're alright. (also there's a lack of trans ezra stuff in this fandom and im happy to provide it)
> 
> this is set early s1, before Empire Day. **warning for period talk** , nothing too squeamish.

It’s not like there’s a chore rotation or anything, but aboard the Ghost, people tend to keep track of who does what. So when they get a spare moment of downtime somewhere besides out in the black, everyone knows what to do.

Hera’s up front running diagnostics, and Chopper’s in the food prep area testing the newly-fixed multiprocessor. Kanan’s taking stock of their supplies, figuring out what they need in the immediate future and what they can do without for a while. Zeb had just headed outside to deal with some carbon scoring on the ship’s hull, and as he’d smugly told her as he left, Sabine’s been left with cleanup of the shared areas.

It’s her art supplies left all over the place anyway, he’d said. What a liar. Like she’d ever leave her paints out where they might get ignited by Chopper, accidentally or completely purposefully.

She picks up a leftover Twicker bar wrapper and huffs. Ezra, no doubt. She has half a mind to drag him out of the vents, or wherever he is these days, and tell him that he’s been nominated for this particular chore instead.

Come to think of it, he’s probably hiding because he _knows_ that’s what she’s gonna do. She grins and stuffs the wrapper into the trash bag, then heads to Ezra and Zeb’s room. No use disappointing him, after all.

“Oh, Ezra,” she calls out when she nears his door. “Hera wants to give you some more responsibility… she has a job for you!” She opens the door with a smug smile, letting the trash bag drop to the floor.

She doesn’t actually expect to find him in there, so that’s the first shock. He’s curled up in a bright orange ball on his bunk, back to her. She steps into the room cautiously. Please don’t let him be crying… if she sees one single tear, she’s running to get Hera. “You okay Ezra?”

“’m fine,” he says, then rolls over to face her. Thankfully he just looks grumpy instead of tearful. He’s also got his hands pressed to his stomach. “Just a stomach-ache.”

Sabine tilts her head. “You eat something bad?” she asks. “What was it? I don’t wanna get food poisoning.” If it’s something they still have in stock, she’ll have to tell Kanan…

But Ezra’s shaking his head. “It’s nothing,” he says, but a second later he winces and curls up tighter.

Sabine might be getting an idea of what’s going on, but it requires some emotional talking, which isn’t something she’s exactly comfortable with, having only known the kid for a few weeks now. “You know, you can tell us if you’re not feeling well,” she says slowly. “We won’t think you’re… weak, or a burden, or anything like that.”

Ezra squints at her. She stares back.

“It’s just…” Ezra begins, but then trails off into mumbles. Sabine waits. “Cramps,” he mutters finally, pulling his knees closer to his chest.

“Ohhhhh,” Sabine says. Ezra glares at her and she holds her hands up defensively. “Hey, I get bad cramps too,” she says. “I’ve got medication for it – wait here.” Like he’s gonna move.

She crosses the corridor to her own room, but pauses in the doorway and heads for the cargo bay instead. Kanan’s still there, sorting through their stash of unlabeled Mystery Cans to see if any have identifying marks. “Hey,” she calls from the upper platform, “I’m almost out of pain tabs, can you put some more on the list?”

Kanan gives her a thumbs up without looking away from his careful scrutiny of the cans. Probably using the Force to see if they’re green beans or dehydrated synthesised meat product, she thinks.

It takes her a minute to find the tabs, apparently thrown in a random drawer the last time she’d used them, but Ezra doesn’t seem to notice how long she’s been gone. “Here,” she says, handing him one of the thin squares. He looks at it suspiciously. “Just let it dissolve on your tongue. It tastes a little funky, but it’ll help, trust me.”

He takes it. She has to stifle a smile – sure, she’s only known the kid for a while, but it makes her feel good to think that he trusts her.

“It’ll kick in in a few minutes,” she says, then snaps her fingers. “Oh! There’s something else that always makes me feel better, I’ll see if Hera can make it.”

“Wait!” Ezra looks slightly panicked. “Don’t… tell her,” he says. “Please.”

He’s giving her those Lothcat eyes. She hates that look. “She won’t care,” she points out.

“I know,” he says, sounding like he doesn’t actually know. “But I want to tell them myself. Uh… later. Not now.”

Coming out to people whose opinions you actually care about can be exhausting, and she knows that from personal experience. “That’s fine,” she says, “take your time.” She pats his arm briefly. “I’ll be back in a while.”

She follows the sounds of soft beeping and angry clanking to the cockpit. They’re landed on a fairly nice Mid Rim planet, somewhere covered in forests and lakes – she hadn’t caught the name. She hasn’t been outside yet, either, so it’s nice to stand in the door of the cockpit for a moment, looking out the viewscreen at the scenery.

“Finished already, Sabine?” Hera asks from her chair. Sabine curses. “Language,” Hera chides.

“Sorry,” Sabine says. “Ezra wasn’t feeling well, and I totally forgot about cleaning.”

Hera pauses in her diagnostics. “Is he alright now?” she asks.

“Not really, but it’s nothing too serious,” Sabine replies. “I was thinking how, whenever I feel bad, you make hot chocolate. And since you just fixed the multiprocessor…”

Chopper says something about sucking up. Sabine kicks him lightly.

“Well, we are on downtime,” Hera sighs. She stands on puts a hand on Sabine’s shoulder. “Stay with him and make sure he doesn’t get any worse. We’re low on medical supplies, and we don’t need any attention drawn to us at the moment.”

“Thanks, Hera,” Sabine says. Hera gives her a smile and then heads for the food prep area.

Hot chocolate takes a while to make, when it isn’t synthesised, so Sabine decides to make herself comfy in Ezra’s room. At least he’s sitting up when she gets back.

“Feeling any better?” she asks. He nods.

“Way better, thanks,” he says. She scales the ladder up to his bunk and sits next to him, leaning against the wall. “Uhh…”

For a second she thinks he’s gonna do something real dumb like try and flirt with her, but instead, he looks at his hands and says, “Thanks, for… you know. Not making fun, or… anything.”

It’s not something he should have to thank her for. She kind of wants to let him know that, or assure him further that the rest of the crew wouldn’t either. But the heavy emotional stuff can wait, she decides. “First time I got my period after joining the crew was in the middle of a mission,” she says.

Ezra snorts and looks at her with wide eyes. “Seriously?” he says.

“Oh yeah,” Sabine replies. She puts her arms behind her head and settles in. “You think you know awkward? Try having Zeb pull you aside and telling Hera and Kanan that you’re injured, because he can smell the blood.”

Ezra winces. “He didn’t,” he groans.

“I’m trying to explain what’s happening, but Twi’leks don’t menstruate like that, and Zeb was clueless as well,” she continues, relishing over every embarrassing detail. Hey, looking back on the whole thing, she can admit that it was _hilarious_ in hindsight. “And I’m saying something like, ‘ _it just kind of happens every month’_ , and I see Kanan—” She imitates his surprised face, widening her eyes comically and gaping her mouth. Ezra doubles over with laughter. “So then _he’s_ trying to tell them it’s not a big deal, and Zeb is this close to picking me up and carrying me back to the Ghost anyway—”

“Stop, I’m gonna puke,” Ezra wheezes, clutching at his stomach. But he doesn’t sound serious about it, so Sabine just grins and waits for his laughter to die down.

Hera will come by with the hot chocolate soon, and maybe Ezra will tell her all about it then, but if he doesn’t, it’ll be fine. She’s happy to hang onto this secret for a while, and happier still that Ezra trusts her enough to keep it.


End file.
